Green Lantern (Ghosts on the Big Brown Couch)
Green Lantern '' was a 2011 would-be blockbuster superhero film released by Warner Brothers, who at the time planned for it to be the next step in establishing an expansive DC Cinematic Universe (one that at the time consisted of just Christopher Nolan's Batman films and a few tear-stained copies of the opening weekend box office receipts for Jonah Hex ). Green Lantern , as it turned out, was such a big hit that Warner decided that it would next attempt to revisit the concept in the year 2020, by which time they're hoping the public will have forgotten any bad associations with the terms "green", "lantern", and "those guys hired Ryan Reynolds". The WraparoundEdit Johnny, the sole "not dead" person in his apartment, is working his late shift at a lesser annex of the New York City Morgue, because ''someone has to earn money to pay the monthly rent, and a bunch of ghosts sure as heck aren't going to do it. The morgue is a dreary place, but as Johnny muses to himself in a highly eloquent internal monologue, at least the job gives him a chance for a little peace and quiet; life with his ghost roommates can be very stressful. Ironically, however, this reverie is then disturbed by a video call from the ghosts, which comes in on Johnny's iPad. Although Becky wastes a couple minutes showing off her new Hide and Seek strategy (it involves invisibility, and is easier to see, or not see, than to explain), Johnny is glad to hear from Babs, who suggests that during a slow period in his work shift perhaps the two of them can catch a movie together. Although it is physically impossible for the ghosts to leave the apartment (it's a metaphysical thing), Johnny can watch a movie on a TV in an unused cadaver examination room (which is nicer than the actual break room). Babs can then tune into the same channel at home, and they can live chat about the film on their iPads (man, these tech-savvy ghosts; ever since One Missed Call... ). As it turns out, the most likely candidate airing that night is 2011's Green Lantern . After the film, Johnny says his goodbyes to Babs and signs off the iPad, as he has to get back to work. Heading back to the main storage room of the morgue, Johnny notices that the door to one of the body drawers is open. As he pulls out the now-occupied drawer, which he could have sworn had previously been empty, up pops Dori, who frightens the holy hell out of him. "Passed out AND p***ed his pants?" Dori remarks, standing over Johnny's unconscious body, as Becky also steps into frame. In voiceover (much later, presumably, and after a change of pants), Johnny notes that another dramatic change has just taken place, although he doesn't quite understand its significance as of yet: Somehow his ghost roomies are now able to leave the apartment. What does this mean? Are things about to get really dramatic? Is this going to lead to a "To Be Continued" card popping up? Affirmative, at least on that last one. Notes Edit Green Lantern , the seventh episode of Ghosts On The Big Brown Couch, '''was the first in which the events of the wraparound (that is to say, introduction and epilogue) segments did not primarily take place in the ghost roommates' apartment. Because of that, this show required the designing of several new animated sets. These new locations represented various places within Johnny's workplace, which is a satellite location of the New York City Morgue. Green Lantern maintained the '''Ghosts On The Big Brown Couch tradition of including guest performers in the wraparounds whenever possible. In this episode the special guest was David Chadwick, the founder of the RiffWiki and author of Mystery Science Storybook: Bedtime Tales Based on the Worst Movies Ever. Mr. Chadwick played the part of one of Johnny's co-workers, who also happens to be a fairly eccentric artist. As the film Green Lantern is not in the Public Domain, the riff for this episode was done as an audio track which could be synced up and played along with DVDs, Blu-rays, or video files of the feature movie. See AlsoEdit *Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf *Scrooge (1935) External LinksEdit *Green Lantern on GumRoad *Green Lantern on Amazon